


Cancelled Plans

by ingemination



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingemination/pseuds/ingemination
Summary: Basically this is a cute little One Shot.





	

Otabek has just come home from grocery shopping and his hair is full of snowflakes as well as his black coat and scarf. The weather is getting worse by the second and he can hear the faint voice of a man announcing the weather forecast from another room, while he is standing in the hallway. He says that there is a snow storm coming.

Otabek figures Yuri is watching TV in the living room and doesn't want to bother him, so he puts the bag with the groceries to the ground that he would have both his hands free to take off the coat and his shoes. Otabek shakes off the snow from his hair, then puts on warm slippers, taking the bag and going to the kitchen. He takes his time putting the groceries away, everything into place.

Yuri and he made plans to go out some days ago, but it seems like it was not going to happen due to the storm, so he didn't need to worry about time at all.

When Otabek finishes, he decides to look after Yuri. Like he has expected, Yuri is in the living room, lying on the couch in front of the TV, but he is sleeping. Otabek's heart threatens to melt by the sight of Yuri wrapped up in blankets like a burrito.

A smile appears on Otabek's face, thinking about all the years he has been spending with Yuri and how often he fell asleep in front of the TV. Every time he has turned it off and either cuddled up with Yuri, made him food or just sat beside him reading a book until he would wake up again.

This time he snatches the remote and turns off the TV, crouches down in front of Yuri and gives him a peck on his forehead, while brushing through his blonde hair with his fingers. 

He needs to think of a different plan to replace the former that consisted of ice skating in an outdoor ice rink that is decorated with all types of light strings and afterwards eating in a restaurant. They wanted to take a walk through the city, too, because when it is dark outside it's much more beautiful. It would have been an amazing date for their day off.

But the ice rink will definitely close because of the storm and in general, it's just too cold to go outside. While Yuri is sleeping Otabek figures he has time to plan something else to enjoy this day in the warm apartment. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen again. The first thing that comes to his mind is preparing dinner himself.

Otabek knows exactly what to prepare that will make Yuri happy. He checks if any ingredients for Pirozhki are missing, but gladly he bought some before. He immediately starts to cook to finish on time. In the meantime, Otabek thinks of something else to do afterwards.

A while into preparing dinner, Otabek feels arms creeping around his body and a head leaning on his back. "Why are you cooking? I thought we were going out today," Yuri mutters, sleep-driven and with a raspy voice.  
"Have you looked out of the window?"  
"No."  
"Then it's time."  
Yuri nuzzles into Otabek's jumper once again. "Don't want to let go of you," he whispers.

Otabek turns around in Yuri's arms whose head is now lying on his chest. "It's snowing heavily. There will be a storm, you know?"  
"Hm. . ." Yuri seems as if he would just fall asleep against Otabek right there.

"Yuri, face me. I want to kiss you." Immediately he looks up, giving Otabek access to his lips which he kisses only a second after, closing his eyes. Their lips are moving together gently, Otabek's hands tangling up in Yuri's hair.

Otabek pulls away lightly and says, "I'm going to finish dinner and then we can watch a movie and eat, okay?" Yuri nods and lets go of him eventually. He sits down on a kitchen counter. "But I'll stay here," Yuri says and then he finally takes a look out of the window that is opposite to him, "Wow, it really is stormy." And because Otabek hasn't looked outside for a while, too, he does now and sees that the weather has gotten worse again.

After turning on some music and Yuri watching him cook, Otabek finishes the Pirozhkis and puts them into the oven now. He looks at Yuri and acts disappointed in him. In reality he would never be mad at him, but there's always time for a little joke.

"What?"  
"I made you a special dinner, aren't you going to be really happy?"  
"You cook a lot for me. I'm used to it."  
"I'm just kidding. I know you like it," Otabek says when he realises that Yuri is not up for some bad sarcasm and still sleepy. "Of course I like it."

He hugs him where he is sitting on that counter and strokes his back gently while Yuri is playing with Otabek's hair. The music is still playing in the background and it's calming him down, even if he didn't needed to be. 

"Let's watch TV while the food is in the oven. Maybe there is another weather forecast. I want to know if it will get any better." Yuri nods and gets up and both go to the living room with their big, comfy sofa in the centre. Yuri sits down while Otabek fetches the remote to turn on the TV and zap through the channels, but it's not working. The signal is weak and Otabek figures that the antenna has to be covered in snow.

He gives up. "Okay, forget that. We're not going out anymore anyway," he says and turns on a movie they both like and haven't seen in some time. Otabek sits down next to Yuri, who immediately cuddles up by his side, and starts stroking through his hair, because he knows how much he like it.

The time goes by and the movie on when Otabek finally realises he has forgotten something. He jumps up, leaving Yuri confused, and runs to the kitchen to turn off the oven, but it's too late already. The Pirozhkis are burnt and inedible. "Yuri, come here a second."

Otabek watches him coming into the kitchen, going over to the fridge and opening the freezer compartment. Without another word Yuri takes out two frozen pizzas and tosses them to Otabek who is already smiling. "There I was, trying to be a cute boyfriend just to let the food burn in the oven."

"You're so useless," Yuri says playfully. He comes over to Otabek and gives him a kiss on his cheek. They replace the Pirozhkis with the two pizzas and set an alarm this time.

"After watching the movie and eating, can we play some video games?" Yuri asks Otabek when they are back in the living room, cuddling together on the couch.  
"Of course."  
"Do the thing with my hair again." Otabek chuckles because of Yuri being needy and adorable, and starts brushing through his hair.

After a while the alarm goes off and Yuri attempts to get up, but Otabek knows he is tired, so he says, "Stay here. I got it." Yuri just smiles at him and Otabek gets up to get the pizza out of the oven. He cuts both of them into nine pieces each and puts them on plates to bring them to the living room.

While they eat, they silently watch the movie. As soon as they are finished and the movie is over, Otabek sets up their gaming console and sits back down. Yuri crawls into Otabek's lap and leans against him, probably making himself comfortable. Otabek stays quiet, only kisses his neck.

They start playing one on one and each time Yuri wins he gets all happy and fired-up, so Otabek is not disappointed if he loses. Because it's Yuri. It doesn't matter. He wouldn't care if he never won, as long as it's Yuri he loses to.

They play some more rounds with both of them losing and winning and making fun of each other, everything in a playful way. Otabek sees that Yuri isn't tired anymore at all, he is the most energetic this day and he laughs a lot which he doesn't too much normally.

Otabek noticed a long time ago that he could make Yuri smile easily and he knew a lot of ways how to do it. 

One time Yuri was really annoyed after a competition, even though he did great. He didn't want to talk with anyone, so Otabek took him by his hand and led him to a quiet but beautiful part of the city where he just hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. That was the first time Yuri smiled on that day and it made both of them happy. They went to a restaurant afterwards and had a great evening.

Otabek's favourite attempt to make Yuri smile when he was angry was, when he asked him if he wanted to move in together. Yuri grinned from ear to ear and happily agreed.

It has been perfect. Living together strengthened their relationship even more. They didn't even expect to get annoyed by each other, but neither did they think it would be that awesome.

Otabek feels like they are made for each other and as a guy that doesn't like things being cheesy, that has to mean something. That reminds him of something.

"Come on," Otabek says to make Yuri get up from his lap who starts groaning instantly. "What? We're in the middle of a game."  
"I know. Let's do something different."  
"Like what?"  
"Looking out of the window."  
"You're kidding, right?"

Otabek chuckles, because he is definitely not kidding. They have this window bench in their bedroom where there is a nice view over the city and all the lights and, what is more, it's really comfortable. Otabek likes to read there often, even fell asleep there once. It's one of the nicest places in the whole apartment. Lately they even have light chains there, because it fits the season. 

Otabek leads Yuri there by his hand without saying another word, abandoning the game and the empty plates on the table.  
"So you're not kidding."  
Otabek gestures Yuri to sit down on the bench and gets some blankets that he puts on it too.

"Wait. Before you sit down can you do me a favour and get me some hot chocolate?"  
"Of course."

In the kitchen Otabek turns off the music device that has still been on from when he cooked and prepares hot chocolate for both of them. Otabek likes caring for Yuri. Not because he's younger but because it's his way of showing his affection to him. 

Otabek is a rather quiet guy, doesn't like to talk a lot, but with Yuri it's something different, with him he feels safe and secure. Cooking for Yuri and making him hot chocolate and all the other stuff is also a way of being grateful for that.

With the mugs in his hands Otabek goes back to the bedroom where Yuri is already cuddled up in the blankets on the bench and looking out of the window. "The weather got better. I mean, it's still snowing like crazy, but it's not a storm at least," Yuri says.

"Here you go." Otabek hands him a mug and sits down behind Yuri who is snuggling up to him.  
"Thanks."

One of Otabek's arms is around Yuri's stomach and he is resting his chin on his shoulder. They can see the treetops covered in snow, bending in the wind. The snowflakes are swirling around in the air before falling to the ground ever so softly.

Otabek turns his head a bit to give Yuri a kiss on his cheek, but apparently Yuri noticed. He surprises him with turning his, too, and pecks his lips. They both smile at each other afterwards.

"I love you, Yuri."  
"I love you, Otabek."


End file.
